


Five Times Eliot did What Had to be Done [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Leverage
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah yes, Eliot, the little black dress of Leverage fandom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Eliot did What Had to be Done [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Eliot did What Had to be Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341301) by [teand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand). 



> Alternate cover art found at my livejournal.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Leverage/Five%20Times%20Eliot%20did%20What%20Had%20to%20be%20Done.mp3) | 27:31 | 25.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-times-eliot-did-what-had-to-be-done) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
